One Million
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is a short story I thought of one day during study hall. I pretty much suck at summaries and please be nice this is my first fanfic. Chloe and Derek are star gazing. New chapter recently added.
1. Stars

One Million Stars

I was lying on my back, looking up at the stars when all of a sudden a felt a prescience. Automatically I look around checking for zombies or an Edison Group member, but it was only Derek.

"Hey…can I join you?" I didn't have time to give a reply for he lay down anyway, but I didn't mind. I don't know when I started to like Derek I just know I did. With his shaggy black hair and big green eyes that draw me in like those millions of stars in the sky, how could I not.

"What are you thinking about, Chloe?"

"Home." Home, which was something I missed so much, but knew I couldn't be there now. With the Edison Group after us, and the fact that if I did go home I would be putting my dad in danger, I had no choice, but to be on the run.

"I know you miss your dad, trust me I do, but you know we can't go home."

"I just miss him so much, and I feel so bad, because he doesn't know I'm safe." I rolled to face Derek. When he saw me he reached out and pulled me to him, I sucked in a breath.

" Chloe…" He wiped the single tear that had fallen from my eye. "You will see your dad again, just not right now." I couldn't speak. I was so overwhelmed with the fact that I was in Derek's arms, I just didn't know what to say. Derek sighed.

"There is something I need to tell you…Chloe when I look at you a see a million stars in the sky," he said in a complete rush, which sent a shock wave through my body. He slowly leaned in and instinctively I closed my eyes, his warm lips met mine, and all coherent thoughts went blank.


	2. Waking Up

Derek and I must have fell asleep outside in the meadow, because when I woke up the next morning I was wrapped in his arms. He looked so peaceful, so happy, and it was me who made him feel this way. I knew that it would be impossible to leave his arms, because of his wolf strength he was holding on to me very tight, but so gently it was amazing I could still breathe. I knew that if we didn't get up soon the others would start to worry, so I took advantage of my position in his arms, and started kissing him softly. He finally started to move, and when he realized what was happening he started to return the kiss. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"You know that is something I could defiantly get used to," I blushed at the comment.

"Well I had to wake you up somehow, I couldn't move...not that I didn't mind, but I think we should probably be getting back." Derek slowly stood up pulling me up in the process. When we were both standing I was pulled into his arms where he kissed me with a strong passion, and I knew then that I would love him forever. He must have been thinking the same thing, because the next words he spoke was, "I love you Chloe." I was speechless, and Derek must have thought I didn't feel the same way, because he pulled back when I didn't say anything. Before he could walk off though I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back to me. I stood up on my toes, and slowly pulled his face down to mine.

"I-" with every word I leaned in closer, "Love-" a little closer, "You-" almost there, "too," and then I kissed him. I tried to put all of my feelings, all of my heart into that one kiss.

"Chloe I there is something else I need to tell you..." he paused, and took a breath, I had never saw him act this way before. He looked as if he was scared to death of what he had to say.

"What is it Derek?" I reached up, and placed my hand on his cheek, he responded by leaning into my hand, and placing one of his larger hands on mine.

"Chloe I think you're my mate, when I'm around you there is this natural pull too you that I can't stop, this strong urge to protect you with all of my life, and the way you make me feel is unbearable. When I am around you it is all I can do not to kiss you or pull you into my arms where I know you will be safe."

"Derek I am sure that is the most beautiful, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I feel exactly the same way." Derek then lifted me up, and kissed me one last time before we headed into the safe house.


End file.
